


Minutes Before Valentines

by Ellemenstarii



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellemenstarii/pseuds/Ellemenstarii
Summary: Sejun invited Stell over to his condo out of a blue, with their relationship in its infancy stage, will there be a huge leap?
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero & John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Minutes Before Valentines

I’m nervous… This is the first time that Sejun invited me over to his Condo that isn’t work related… What’s worse is that it’s Valentines Day tomorrow… or rather in a few minutes. Sejun and I just started dating when 2021 started… although we did have something mutual prior to that, we never really had a label. So far, all we have done as a couple are Kissing, holding hands, sleeping on the same bed together and cuddles, nothing beyond that.

Since its Sunday tomorrow, we have no schedule because the management usually gives us Sunday Off. So many things are running through my mind right now, what if it’s time for ‘that’? What if Sejun ask me to ‘That’ with him… OMG I can’t imagine it… or rather I can’t stop imagining it.

“Huy Stell! Kanina pa kita tinatawag, masama ba pakiramdam mo?” Sejun shouted.

“Ah, sorry ano yun, bakit?” I replied, trying to act as calm as I can.

“Maligo ka na, gabi na oh, ako susunod tapos mo”

“Ha?!”

“Bakit, hindi k aba magskincare ngayon?”

“Ah… ganon pala… I mean… ikaw na mauna… hehe” Trying to hide my embarrassment for misinterpreting what Sejun with a soft chuckle.

I was sitting on the couch when Sejun came in front of me and stared down at me.

“Ang naughty ng utak ng mahal ko” He teased.

“H-Ha?! Hindi kaya!”

“Talaga ba? Halika nga dito.” Sejun quickly spun the both of us around, reversing our positions… now Sejun was the one sitting on the couch while I was sitting on top of his lap facing him.

“S-Sej!”

“Stell, feeling ko alam mo na naman ang reason bakit kita niyaya diba?”

“H-Hindi ko alam ang sinsabi mo!”

“Sus…” Sejun grabbed my nape and pulled my head closer.

“S-Sej teka sanda-” Sejun pulled me further until our lips are now intertwined. He pushed his tongue inside my mouth and moved it as he sucked mine.

I can feel Sejun’s hands crawling slowly under my shirt, I flinched because of how cold his hands were, in contrast to that, I felt like my body was burning up.

This wasn’t our first deep kiss, but something feel different than usual.

I felt his fingers brush my left nipple, it sent shivers down my spine… why do I feel weird? I’m a little scared because this is isn’t something I’m used to. I tried to pull myself away but I felt a little weak and Sejun was holding on to me tightly.

As we our lips parted to gasps some air, Sejun pulled my shirt up and tucked his head under it. All I could do was hold his head tightly, as I felt his tongue begun to roughly lick my right nipple as his hand caressed the other.

There was this pressure building up from my crotch, and I couldn’t help but moan with every movement of his tongue. Pleasure started to engulf my entire being and there was this insatiable desire to let Sejun devour me.

I closed my eyes and just continued to let Sejun do whatever he wanted, I was feeling too good to even try to push him away at this point. My pants were getting tight as my bulge gets bigger by the second. Maybe Sejun noticed it and quickly unzipped my pants and pulled out my c*ck. I didn’t know what he was doing but after pulling out my c*ck, I felt something hard and hot touch it, at first I didn’t know what it was but then I realized that is was Sejun’s c*ck.

Sejun took both of my hands and instructed me to grab both of our c*cks and rub them together. I followed his order and begun moving my hands up and down, and the surge of pleasure punched me and my hands begun to shake.

Sejun’s hand slipped through pants and underwear and begun to caress my hole, it was a new feeling, a weird feeling but it wasn’t unsavoury.  
“Stell, I’ll loosen you up” He whispered.

I felt his finger slowly entering my hole, it was painful at first so I couldn’t help but groan, but each passing thrust, it started to feel good. With Sejun’s finger/s started to move in and out of my hole and the fact that I was rubbing out c*cks together, with Sejun continuously licking and biting my nipples… the pressure from my crotch became stronger and stronger…

“Sej, I can’t anymore… I’ll cum… Please.. Oh God…”

“Go ahead, release it as much as you want… the night is still young”

From that, I came.

My hands felt wet and sticky from my own fluids and even though I already came, Sejun continued to thrusts his fingers into me.

“Let’s continue this in the bedroom, shall we?”

All I could do was nod.

\- The end(?)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines to my anak!!! Bitin na Kalat for you!


End file.
